


height.

by yokohbadboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokohbadboy/pseuds/yokohbadboy
Summary: what are our differences?
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 41





	height.

"welcome home, yaku-san!" lev's face peeked around the corner of the wall.

yaku took off his shoes and waved him over; the silver-haired walking over to him excitedly.

the shorter pulled on the other's arm to get him to bend down.

lev was taken by surprise, but of course, he obliged.

yaku's lips met lev's, the two experiencing the flutter in their hearts like it was the first.

melting into each other with every passing second.

_what are our differences? it was always height with him._

_but that never meant anything to me._

_i love him, that's all._

"i'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i made this levyaku drabble, because it's my birthday tomorrow and levyaku's nice :)


End file.
